A Cinderella story
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Cinderella Chronicle style. Rated T for slash. Andrew/Steve
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey!**

**I know Chronicle came out a while back but I really really loved that movie. So I wrote this because, really, Steve and Andrew would have been great together.**

**I've also gotten into this whole fairytale parodies thing so that is basically what this is.**

**Cinderella, Chronicle style.**

**I googled Steve/Andrew slash a while back and I found this community fan blog called **_**the prince and the predator**_**. It hasn't really been used for a while from what I can tell but I love the title and that's actually what inspired the story.**

**Although they don't have powers in this one so I guess the whole predator thing doesn't apply.**

**Just a quick heads up: they're all different ages in this one and Andrew's the only one still in highschool.**

**Andrew is seventeen, Matt's nineteen and Steve is twenty-one.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicle or any of it's characters.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_"In local news, the day that Seattle has been waiting for is finally here. Prince Steven Gregarious Montgomery the third turns twenty-one in just three days and although he won't inherit his title as King of Seattle until he's twenty-seven, he will be choosing his consort during the masquerade costume ball this friday. Royal officials announced this momentous occasion in a press conference two weeks ago making sure to stress the requirements for the guest list. Just like his father's royal ball, Prince Montgomery's twenty-first birthday bash will see almost every inhabitant of the Seattle county in attendance with the only exception being that the preferred selection of potential partners will all be male. As you all know, Prince Montgomery announced that he was gay on national television three years ago shortly after his eighteenth birthday. Many were shocked, some were devastated but over all, the city of Seattle accepted their young leader's sexuality with open arms. UN Sercretary-General Ban ki Moon was heard saying that it will be the event of the century, a historical event that will not only see Seattle as the healthiest and most prosperous city in the world but also, the first kingdom in the world with two joined kings to rule over it. All eyes will be tuned onto the grand palace at six o'clock on November twenty sixth, as the start of a new era begins... And in other local news, highschool students found a mysterious sink hole on a farm on the outskirts of town just two days ago while searching for their missing dog. No one knows how the sink hole got there, but owners of the farm say that it started off as a crater. They've been hearing strange noises coming from it for about four years, until three days ago when the noises stopped and the crater suddenly collapsed on itself and filled with mud. The hole is two meter's in diameter while the depth is said to be more that two hundred yards long leading down to a pocket of underground water used to serve the entire Seattle area. Local geological experts say that they have no idea how the crater was formed or even why it took so long for the underground water system to flood it, all they do know is..."_

"Here you go, mom."

Karen smiled at her son as he laid a tray down in front of her on the kitchen table, "Thank you, baby."

Andrew smiled back before turning back to the stove and grabbed one of the bowls he had sitting on the counter to pour himself some oatmeal. He wasn't particularly fond of the grey lumpy stuff, but it is supposed to be good for you.

Although Andrew would kill for some bacon and eggs, maybe a plate of french toast, his mother took up a higher priority than his stomach. Healthy and affordable is the way to go these days.

Karen's been getting a lot better over the passed few years especially after Richard left. The seizures have stopped and she doesn't need a resperator to breathe anymore. Apparently doctor's were astounded by her growing health, since the tumours around her spine just... Disappeared. They used a lot of drawn out explanations with the words like miraculous, astonishing and phenomenal. Andrew didn't really understand it when the doctor explained, all he cared about was the fact that she was getting better.

These days she was a lot stronger. No longer bed ridden and takes short walks to the store and around the block when she needs some fresh air.

Things were finally starting to look up.

Andrew's smile grew a little more as he closed the pot and lifted a hand to comb through his hair, pausing when he felt the long strip of elevated skin above his right eye and he pulled at the longer blonde bangs hanging over his forehead so they'd cover it. Before turning back to the table to set down his bowl pull out a chair to sit down, shooting his mother a quick smile as he grabbed some milk.

The last time that Andrew saw his father, Richard was drunk out of his mind. Slurring and cursing like he usually did. He turned to Andrew and started taking his anger out on his son, screaming at the top of his lungs about how everything was Andrew's fault and how Karen would be fine if Andrew had never been born.

Andrew took it, tried to shut out his father's insults while he was hit over and over again.

It was nothing new really.

Only this time unlike all those other times Richard didn't stop at simple kicks and punches. Andrew can't really remember what happened after he hit the ground, all he remembers is seeing his father pick up a two-by-four in the corner of the basement and walk towards him before everything went black.

When Andrew woke up, he was in the hospital covered in gauze with a cast around his arm and leg. Matt was in the chair beside his bed looking exhausted despite the fact that he was sleeping in the chair. Apparently Matt found him when he came to pick him up to go to some party he wanted to go to.

Matt's mom had been called and stayed over at their house while Andrew was in the hospital and Matt came to visit his cousin almost everyday until he was released.

Richard disappeared, taking his computer and his camera along with him.

Probably pawned them off before leaving town.

Bastard.

Andrew didn't really care though, as long as Richard was gone, then everything was alright.

The weeks passed. Matt's mom came over to check on them every other day, Matt actually bought him a brand new camera. And mr. Garetty let him have one of their old PC's. So yeah, things were looking up.

He still got bullied at school, he didn't really have any friends and he worked two jobs after school. They didn't pay much and sometimes seemed more trouble than they were worth but since Richard left they needed an income from somewhere.

But all in all, Andrew couldn't complain, as long as his mom was healthy then he couldn't ask for more.

"You should go."

Andrew looked up when his mother suddenly spoke. The woman was watching him with a warm smile as he sat hunched over his bowl of oatmeal as he glanced up at the television and then his camera every now and then.

The little red light was on, filming breakfast with his mom like it always did. Andrew's been filming for years, editing his footage every night before he went to bed. The only time he ever turned it off so it could charge was when he was asleep.

It's a little banged up from being dropped and manhandled by his bullies back at school but he still took it everywhere and filmed everything. At this point, it was practically part of his body.

It hardly ever left his side.

Andrew looked up at his mom's warm smile before looking back at the television.

_"When the owners of the farm were questioned as to why it took them so long to report the mysterious crater, we were told that they didn't think it would cause any harm..."_

Andrew frowned, "To look at a sink hole? I guess it would be cool to get on camera but-"

"I was talking about the masquerade ball." Karen interrupted with a little smile as she carefully lifted the cup of tea Andrew had set down beside the oatmeal up to her lips while her son just blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I don't think so mom."

"Well why not?"

Andrew looked back down at his bowl and sank down a little into his seat, "Its a consort ball, the prince is supposed to pick his _'royal spouse'_ that night."

"And?"

"I don't belong there."

"It's an open ball, Andrew. Who knows maybe you could make some friends."

Andrew shook his head as he ate another spoon of oatmeal, "I still don't think I should go, I wouldn't fit in."

"Wouldn't fit in?" Karen frowned as she set her tea down and her head gave a slight tilt to the side. "I thought the only requirement was for you to be male and gay? Aren't you both?"

Andrew felt his cheeks begin to heat and he glanced up at his mother as she spoke, "I honestly don't see how you wouldn't fit in, honey."

Yep.

Male since birth, gay since the age of fifteen.

That discovery had pretty much gone the same way that the rest of his life has gone.

Terribly.

Andrew was pretty much still the same loner type that he is right now. He tried to stay out of the spot light so he wouldn't get bullied anymore than necessary and things were going off well enough, until Monica suddenly started taking notice of him for some reason and he wasn't so invisible anymore.

What Andrew didn't know, was that Monica had broken up with one of his regular bullies Sean and decided to make him jealous by dating the one guy he seems to hate more than anything else.

Unfortunately her plan back fired, which wouldn't be so bad if Andrew hadn't gotten caught in the blast as well.

Monica invited Andrew over to her house for a party one night. He went, drank a little more than he should have and followed her up to her room where they started making out. Something that they'd never done before.

Hell, they hadn't even kissed before that night.

Andrew had never even thought about kissing Monica until she'd actually done it.

At the time Andrew wasn't sure what had shocked him more, the fact that a girl as pretty as Monica would want him that way or the fact that he felt absolutely nothing for her when she did.

O.K, well maybe not nothing.

The tons of alcohol he drank and the sudden panic attack Monica gave him by shoving him down against a bed did fill him with the inexplicable urge to blow chunks, which he did.

All over Monica.

"I-..." Andrew fell silent as he stared into the bowl, stirring the lumpy stuff around and round. She doesn't understand, he wouldn't fit in because he's, well he's worthless.

A freak, a fuck up and a piece of shit.

Just like Sean and the others at school say he is every time he walks down the hall, just like Monica says whenever he walks by and she tells her friends about that night he couldn't do what every other normal guy could. Like Richard used to say to him everyday since he had his accident.

No one would want him, he's a nobody.

So why even try?

Andrew looked up when he felt a hand cover his, to find his mom staring at him with so much love in her eyes as she gave his hand a brief squeeze.

"Don't do that. Andrew don't you ever doubt yourself. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Karen smiled as she leaned over the table and kissed Andrew's forehead before pulling back. "And that's exactly why you're going. Honey, you can't spend your whole life locked away. I know life can be hard sometimes, but you'll never know what you're capable of until you try."

The boy smiled at his mother and watched her sit back down in her chair, when he looked back down at his worn out grey hoodie and ripped jeans.

"I don't have anything to wear. It's a ball."

"A costume ball." Karen said as her lips pursed together in thought, "I'm sure we have something you could wear."

Andrew's lips pursed together in thought.

He didn't want to go to the ball. Everyone in town would probably be there, meaning everyone from school would be there and Andrew really didn't want to endure anymore bullying on his one night off.

"I don't have a ride."

"Don't worry baby, Matt's taking you." Karen said with a shrug as she took another sip of tea while Andrew just gaped.

"Matt's going? Isn't he straight and engaged?"

"The royals donated a lot of money to the charity that Matt works with this year. He's just going as one of the queen's guests, but he needed someone to go with him and I told him you would."

Andrew fought another gape before he quickly shut his mouth, "What about Casey? Can't she go with him?"

Karen looked up at her son over her cup and Andrew could have sworn that he saw her give an evil grin before she cleared her throat and set her cup down without a single trace of a smile.

"They have an actual guest list for female guests. Matt said that Prince Steve is being stalked by some girl he dated before he came out, so now any female guests that show up have to be screened a week in advance. It's too late for her to sign up now."

"So I'm going as his date?"

"No, of course not honey." Karen said with a slight shake of her head before giving a brief giggle, "Matt's worried that he might be the only straight guy there. He just wants a friendly face around to keep him company."

Andrew looked down at his bowl and started stirring his bowl of oatmeal like he could find a viable excuse not to go in the lumpy breakfast.

"I don't know mom-"

"It's just one night Andy. Do it for me." Andrew looked up in time to see Karen give him an encouraging smile and the blonde sighed in defeat.

"O.K mom, I'll go."

**A/N: that's it.**

**This'll be a two part thing so the next update will be the last.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: alrighty part dos**

**Usual apologies**

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

"I see you still have the camera."

Matt said with a sideways glance to Andrew before bringing his gaze back up to the in front of him, making sure to keep the steering wheel steady as they drove down the road.

Andrew shrugged as he balanced the camera and the gas mask on his lap before letting his fingers trace over the smooth plastic surface of the mask's visor.

"Yeah I'm still filming everything."

Matt picked him up from his house about ten minutes ago with Casey since the girl planned on spending the night with Karen until they got back from the ball. Matt had stared at Andrew for what must have been at least ten seconds when he saw what his cousin was wearing.

It was his mom's idea.

After Karen managed to convince Andrew to go to the prince's ball, the woman had spent most of not the entire day looking for something that Andrew could wear until she finally found it. Although part of Andrew wishes she hadn't.

It was Richard's old fireman's uniform, complete with the yellow stripped hat and gas mask. All things considered it was a pretty cool costume to wear for a costume party at a friend's house but for a royal ball?

Hell the gas mask alone should be enough reason for security to take him out before he even reached the front door.

Plus Andrew wasn't really sure how he felt about wearing his dad's old uniform. When things were good with Richard before the accident things were great, but then he was forced to stop working and his mom got sick and suddenly things went very badly. The memories of his father's abuse were still fresh in his mind and Andrew didn't really know how to deal with it when she pulled out the uniform at first but then he tried to remind himself that it was just an outfit.

Wearing it wouldn't suddenly push things into being just like they used to be before Richard left and it certainly wouldn't kill him.

It's only for a couple of hours and it is a pretty cool costume, plus the gas mask would cover up his entire face so no one who might be there from school would recognise him, so why not?

"Do you think they'll let me take it inside?" Andrew asked as he looked up at Matt who was decked out in a black tux with a white shirt and bow tie. The only thing that even counted as a costume was the gold mask Matt had resting on the dashboard.

"There's going to be tons of press so I don't really think that would be a problem." Matt shrugged as he stopped at the red light near the last turn before the road that led to the royal palace and gave the camera a long side glance. "But if it is you can just leave it in the car."

Andrew frowned, "What if someone breaks into the car?"

"Are you kidding me?" Matt said with a snort just as the red light turned green and they turned into Montgomery Lane, "Security's going to be crawling all over the place, I seriously doubt someone would be stupid enough to break into a car parked right outside of the royal palace just to get your camera."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Andrew said with a weak smile and he shifted a little in his seat as he asked, "Have you ever met prince Steve before?"

Matt gave a slight shrug, "A couple of times, he used to go to CV he graduated a few years ago. Although it was never alone, the only time he didn't have body guards around him was when he was playing football."

Andrew blinked in surprise, "He used to play football?"

"Yep, first string quarter back. He was pretty good too, he could've gone pro. He seems like a nice guy though, I think you'd like him. I mean everybody else already does."

Andrew just gave a nod as he stared out through the window when Matt cleared his throat and spoke in a more cautious tone, "Is there anyone you-you know-... Like. I mean since you came out and aunt Karen's gotten better-"

The blonde let out a heavy sigh, "Did my mom put you up to this?"

"No, no I was just..." Matt gave another awkward shrug, "I mean Casey, well, she knows this guy and-"

"No." Andrew said in a flat tone and Matt sighed.

"I think it could be good for you, you know, to get out a little more and-"

"Matt no, I don't want a-..." Andrew took a deep breath, "I don't want to date anyone right now alright, I just want to finish school and help my mom get better. That's it."

"Alright, alright. It was just a suggestion, but I mean who knows," Matt said as he glanced at his cousin with a grin. "Maybe you'll meet prince Steve and he'll make you his royal spouse."

Andrew let out a snort at that, "Yeah right."

"You never know."

"Can we just please get there so I can get this over with." Andrew said with a roll of his eyes and he leaned back a little more in his seat, when he caught sight of something odd down the road.

Both sides of the street were lined with trees and what looked like acres and acres of orchards, it made for beautiful scenery but that isn't what caught Andrew's attention.

"Hey Matt, what time does the ball start again?"

Matt frowned but kept his eyes on the road, "Six. Why?"

Andrew leaned forward in his seat and narrowed his eyes down at the brightly lit gate on the turn left side of the road that seemed to be slowly slipping shut.

"It looks like they're locking the gates."

"No way." Matt's frown deepened as he leaned forward as well until he cast a quick look down at the hand on his steering wheel and he gasped when he saw that the time read almost six'thirty. "Oh shit!"

Matt stepped on the accelerator and Andrew fell back in his seat as he laughed while his cousin just glared. "I don't see why you're laughing, I mean this means that you're late too."

"I don't care," Andrew shrugged with a smug smile, "I didn't even want to go in the first place."

"Oh you're going alright." Matt growled as he made the turn faster than Andrew thought it would be possible as he held onto his seat as they sped forward towards the gate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hallway was brightly lit and thank God it was empty.

After spending almost an hour wandering around the crowd in the ballroom Andrew was ready to trade in any and all human interaction and exchange it for a couple of months of solitary confinement.

The blonde pulled up the front of his mask and let the visor rest on his head as he leaned back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting flat on his butt with his camera cradled on his legs.

He's never been to the royal palace before, so he got to take some pretty cool shots of the entrance hall which was probably round about the same size as his house and all the art work hung up on the wall around there and in the main ball room.

The chandelier hanging over the dance floor was huge and lit up the entire thing with bright sparkling light. It was beautiful.

Karen would have loved to see that so Andrew made sure to get as much footage of all the artwork and engravings on the wall so he could show his mom before he had to put his camera away.

Not that there wasn't a ton of press with camera's around already it's just that he had to.

As predicted they got to the ball around twenty minutes late and as predicted Andrew was absolutely mortified when they did.

Apparently he's the only one that got the memo on the whole costume masquerade ball thing since everyone in the palace seemed to be decked out in black suits and evening gowns instead of the a costume of any kind.

They were all wearing masks though, which didn't make Andrew feel like any less of a freak but at least it was something.

Of course since they were late almost every head in the ballroom turned when they walked in and everyone saw the guy in the creepy fireman's outfit so Andrew received twice his normal daily dose of humiliating stares, but at least no one would recognise him as long as he kept that gas mask down.

Of course all hope of going unnoticed went out the window the minute he spotted Sean and some other kids from his school standing around a table filled with drinks with their masks up. Which is why Andrew had to stop filming.

All his bullies have kicked his camera around enough times for them to be able to recognise the device a mile away, so Andrew had to put it away in case someone saw it and knew that he was the one in the creepy fireman's outfit.

The blonde really didn't want to deal with all of that at a party he didn't even want to go to in the first place.

Not that he knew why Sean and the other's were there.

I mean, he wasn't gay and Monica wasn't there as far as Andrew could tell, so what was he doing at a consort ball?

The blonde sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall. Why does it matter anyway?

Matt ditched him like five minutes after they got there, although in his defence, he does work for one of the charities that the royal family sponsored so he was probably working but still.

He's the one that wanted Andrew to go with him after all, if he was spending most of his time with sponsors then why did he even bring his cousin there in the first place?

Andrew could be home right now, watching a movie with his mom or just editing his footage before bed, but no.

He's hiding in some unmarked hallway in the royal palace and if he were honest with himself, Andrew would admit that he really has no idea as to how he'll get back to the ballroom at this point.

The blonde looked up and glanced at his surroundings only just noticing exactly how quite the hallway was.

There were paintings on the cream white walls in front of him of the royals, a dark blue carpet on the floor where he sat, but other than that there were no markings that he could see that showed the way back to the ballroom.

Great.

Now he's lost.

Andrew stared up at one of the paintings in front of him.

There were three people on it.

Two of them were the king and queen from what he could tell, they like the rest of the palace's inhabitants were decked out in royal ball garb and not costumes so he saw they're faces a few times in the thick crowd.

The last person was prince Steve, Andrew didn't really get to see him in the main ball room though.

Andrew let is head tilt to the side as he took the portrait in.

The prince sat there in front of his parents with a bright smile on his face and the warmest brown eyes Andrew has ever seen in his entire life.

He's heard a bunch of the girls at school swoon over the handsome prince Steve and how amazing he looked but Andrew's never really paid any attention to any of the television shows or the news bulletins himself, since well to put it frankly, why should he?

He's not even close to being in league with any of the royals and he really isn't one for politics. What difference did it really make to Andrew whether he's seen the royals or not?

But now sitting there in the hall and really looking at the prince or rather his portrait Andrew definitely understood why more than half of the student body was so in love with this guy.

He really is handsome.

Andrew blushed at the thought as he quickly looked back down at his lap.

Yeah he's made peace with the fact that he's gay, but he still felt a little weird whenever he caught himself actually checking another guy out or even worse actually fantasising about one.

They were all faceless bodies really and sometimes Andrew would let his imagination run away with him before rinsing off his embarrassment in the shower. Those times weren't too bad though.

Then other times it felt like he could almost hear Richards voice in the back of his mind, calling him a disgusting fag and telling him that no one would ever want him.

That friend Matt and Casey wanted to set him up with was a definite no no. Not that Andrew didn't like the idea of having someone that cared about him other than his mother and cousin, it's just that Andrew couldn't bare being rejected.

Yes, Richard was gone, but it was hard trying to shake off his father's ghost and Andrew didn't think he'd be able to handle it if his old man turned out to be right and no one really would ever want him.

So for now, he's happy with the way things are.

Just him and his mom.

Andrew shifted on the floor a little uncomfortably before glancing up at the portrait of the prince almost like it was the real thing.

He really is handsome.

Andrew isn't sure what he'd do if he ever met him, would it really matter though? I mean, it's not like any of the royals would notice him on any normal day, but still I mean giving those faceless fantasies a face wouldn't be so bad would it?

Oh my God. Was he really thinking about jacking off to the prince?

At that thought the blonde's face burned with heat when a voice suddenly spoke and his head snapped up in surprise.

"Finally! Someone put in some actual effort."

Andrew stared at the figure walking towards him for a moment. He was wearing a football uniform. A white and green jersey with green pants complete with the shoulder pads and helmet. There was a green CV written on the side of the helmet and Andrew realised that it was a one of the football uniforms from his school.

The blonde quickly scrambled up onto his feet and made to leave when-

"Hey! Hey where are you going?"

"I'm really sorry, I know I shouldn't be here I was just-"

"Escaping the circus in the ballroom?"

Andrew paused as he glanced up at the figure that stood just a few feet away and started fiddling with the camera in his hands, "Something like that."

"Are you with the press?"

"No I just-..." Andrew stopped to bit his lip and looked away before answering briefly lifting the camera up, "This is just a hobby. I film everything I do, I've been doing it for a couple years."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I-I should go." Andrew said as he turned back to get as far away from this guy as quickly as possible when his wrist was grabbed and the blonde was brought to an abrupt halt.

"Wait."

"What?"

"What's your name?"

Andrew resisted the urge to stare at the gloved hand that was still locked around his wrist and looked up at the guy's face although he couldn't really make out much.

Besides the helmet he wore, there was also a black mask covering his face so only his eyes could be seen from the inside of the headgear. Warm brown eyes stared back at him and the blonde couldn't help but answer.

"Andrew-" he felt his face begin to heat up all over again when his voice came out in a much softer pitch than he'd intended and he quickly cleared his throat as he tried again.

"Andrew Detmer and you?" That last part was a last minute attempt to not sound as awkward as he felt only to blink in confusion at the surprise he saw flash in the guy's eyes.

"You dont-..." The guy paused and let the arm that held onto Andrew's drop a little more, "You don't know who I am?"

"I can't really tell much with the mask. Am I supposed to know you?" Andrew answered and the other's head gave a tilt to the side.

"Weren't you at the opening ceremony?"

"My cousin and I got here late, so... I guess we missed it."

"Oh," the guy blinked and let go of Andrew's arm and stared in complete silence for a moment making the blonde shift uncomfortably until he finally forced himself to ask.

"So who are you?"

"Oh shit, sorry I'm-" the guy paused for the briefest of moments before giving a smile, "I'm Gregarious, it's nice to meet you Andrew."

As Gregarious lifted his hand for Andrew to shake the blonde couldn't help but give a frown, "Isn't prince Steve's middle name Gre-"

"Our parents thought it would be cool if we had the same name for some reason." Gregarious answered, "Steve's my, cousin. You can just call me Greg."

"O.K, it's nice to meet you too." Andrew tried for a small smile while Greg's just grew underneath the headgear. "So you're the prince's cousin?"

"Yeah," Greg pulled the helmet off his head, but kept the black mask going over his eyes and Andrew couldn't help but frown. "I'm only going to be in town for a few more days. I'm just- here for this whole ball thing."

Andrew's eyes narrowed down at the other as he spoke, "You know you look-"

"A lot like my cousin, yeah we get that a lot. So you said you were here with your cousin?" Greg said quickly as he directed the conversation away from himself. Andrew gave a sheepish grin when Greg let go of his arm and he started fiddling with his camera.

"Yeah, Matt Garetty."

"Garetty? Garetty, Garetty..." Greg said a few times as his eyebrows furrowed in thought and he stuck the helmet underneath his left arm when he suddenly smiled, "Garetty! Yeah I remember him from highschool, he was all philosophical and deep. He used to talk about Schopenhauer all the time." Greg chuckled and Andrew couldn't help but smile back. "He's with... Project world charities now, right? I've been hearing a lot of good things about them from my m-aunt."

"Yeah, he's doing really good now but I'm pretty sure all that philosophy was just the weed talking." Andrew said looking down at the camera in his hands and his eyes snapped up when Greg let out a laugh. It was smooth and warm, so open and inviting that Andrew almost felt like laughing as well.

He's got a beautiful smile.

At that thought Andrew felt his face begin to warm and he quickly cleared his throat and pulled the gas mask off his head in an effort to distract himself.

"So uhm you've met Matt, huh? He's never mentioned you before, but he told me he's met your cousin before."

"It was only once or twice, plus I'm pretty sure he was stoned both times." Greg said with a weak chuckle and Andrew turned away.

"I should go, Matt's probably looking for me by now."

"Wait," Andrew stopped and turned back to glance at the other, Greg had his helmet in his hands now. Running his hand over the smooth surface before looking up at Andrew. "Do you wanna hang out for a while? I mean, the charity people are going to be tied up with the queen for a while and... I'm so bored walking around here on my own."

Andrew blinked in surprise and looked away, "I think it's better if I-"

"Do you really want to go back to the ballroom right now? I can show you around the palace or... I dunno we can go downtown. I promise I'll have you back before your cousin is finished."

"I don't know-"

"C'mon it'll be fun." Greg said with that warm smile as he stepped closer, "Trust me."

Andrew shifted his feet a little as he looked into Greg's eyes before letting out a sigh and giving a nod, "O.K."

"Great." Greg beamed with a bright smile and Andrew felt himself begin to flush all over again. "So what do you wanna do?"

Andrew gave a shrug as he looped the strap of his mask over his arm and held the camera in his hands, "I don't know, I'm cool with whatever."

"Yeah, even if I locked you in a room and had my wicked way with you?" Greg teased and Andrew's blush went even darker and his eyes went wide. Greg chuckled as he turned back. "I'm just joking, c'mon."

"Exactly what are we doing?" Andrew asked as he followed the royal and Greg glanced up at him with a smile.

"I'm taking you out, Detmer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They left the castle about two hours ago, but not before Greg led Andrew up to one of the rooms in the castle so he could get rid of some of the heavier gear he was wearing. The blonde went three shades of red when the royal suddenly tugged off his jersey so he could take off his shoulder pads and had to look away while he finished changing since he couldn't find it in himself to watch without his head exploding from all the blood that was rushing up towards it.

Greg's kind of hot under all those clothes, nothing but smooth brown skin stretched over curves and ridges of hard muscle.

Andrew had bitten his lip hard enough to leave marks as he waited for the royal to finish and was only slightly disappointed when he turned back and found that the other had put his jersey back on but hadn't taken off his mask.

But he didn't ask when Greg led him back out, through the castle hallways down to the underground garage and got into an SUV before leaving the castle through one of the underground tunnels Andrew didn't even know existed.

It was awesome getting on tape.

They went to a drive through and picked up a couple of smoothies before Greg took him to the space needle. Despite living in Seattle for his entire life so far Andrew had never been there before, so he was more excited than he'd ever admit when they pulled into the parking lot and walked inside.

Andrew filmed everything from the main entrance to the observation deck inside of the skyscraper.

It was beautiful and the view was amazing, but Andrew was surprised to find it so empty when they walked inside. It wasn't that late, maybe around eight - nine o'clock if Andrew had to guess and yet there wasn't a single person up there besides himself and Greg at the time.

But Andrew didn't mind. They lost track of time up there. The royal was warm and friendly, he was so easy to talk to that Andrew ended up telling him things about himself that only his mom knew. Things he's told Matt about a few times but even that was just the bare minimum.

Somehow it just felt different with Greg, I dunno, like Greg just understood even though they've only just met. He even showed him some of the footage on his camera, something he's only ever done with his mom.

"I don't really have any friends." Andrew said as he fiddled with the straw in his smoothie while his camera stood on the railing beside him, filming the bright lights that glowed over the Seattle landscape while Greg stood on his other side. "I guess I'm just... Shy. It's hard talking to people sometimes, I mean even when I talk to Matt sometimes I just, I dunno fold into myself."

"Have you tried to make friends before?" Greg asked and Andrew just gave a snort, "Once, I ended up getting punched in the face cause I got friendly with the wrong person. But then my mom got sick and my dad started drinking, there just wasn't any time to even think about trying again you know."

"Yeah, I know. My parents," Greg cut himself off as he looked out over the city and he leaned into the railing a bit more. "I mean it's not as bad as the thing with your dad but, they fight a lot. I thinks it's cause my mom might be cheating on him... Actually I know she's cheating on him, but they won't get divorced because there are certain expectations that they have to fulfil." Greg gave a humourless snort as he shook his head, "But at least for now, it's not too bad. Their letting me make my own choices so that's good."

"What kind of choices?" Andrew asked as he looked up at the other and Greg looked down at the blonde before giving a sly smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Sexual choices."

Andrew blushed lightly and looked away for a brief moment and he couldn't help but ask. "So you're gay like your cousin too?"

Greg stayed quiet for a moment as his head gave a slight tilt to the side, "Yeah."

"Oh."

"Your mom's gotten better though, right?" Greg asked seeming to change the subject and Andrew was more than just a little grateful.

"Yeah, she's off the respirator and she walks around the neighbourhood everyday." Andrew said as a smile started to spread over his lips, "I'm really proud of her, she's been through a lot. I'm glad she isn't in any pain anymore."

"You know you've got a beautiful smile." Greg suddenly said and Andrew's eyes snapped up towards him, he could feel the heat collecting in his face as the royal stared at him and he had start fiddling with the cup in his hands to distract himself.

"Well since your mom's better, maybe nows a good time to start getting out a little more." Greg tried and Andrew's face fell as he shook his head.

"No, I don't think so."

"C'mon you could meet some knew people, meet some girls." Greg teased as he bumped his elbow against Andrew's shoulder and the blonde's blush went a shade darker along with the tips of his ears.

"I'm not really... Comfortable around girls."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-..." Andrew cut himself off as he started biting his lip when Greg suddenly grinned, "Or you know you could meet some guys."

Andrew looked up to glare at the other and Greg just laughed.

"Andrew Detmer, are you gay?"

"Yes."

Greg chuckled again, "Is that why you were at the ball tonight?"

"No, I went to the ball because my mom and cousin forced me to go." The blonde said and Greg gave a dramatic sigh as he turned around so his back was facing the city view. "Figures, the one gay guy that actually shows up and he doesn't actually do it to win a date with prince Steve, the dashingly handsome."

Andrew smiled, while Greg continued. "I swear most of the guys that showed up probably can't even spell gay and the others were well... Ridiculous. Biggest ass kissers I've ever seen in my entire life and I don't even mean the good kind."

Andrew laughed and the royal smiled, "You see that, when your face lights up like that with that amazing smile. It makes me wonder why someone hasn't taken you yet."

Andrew stopped laughing and he instantly flushed, "You're just saying that, I know what I look like, I'm-"

"Perfect?"

Andrew's eyes widened a bit when Greg took his chin his hand and tilted it up slightly as he leaned in. Andrew felt his heart start to pound in his chest and his breathing increased. The blonde put his hands on Greg's shoulders to stop him short and he looked into those brown eyes as he whispered.

"Stop, you don't want to do that."

Greg smiled, "Yes I do." And with that Greg closed the distance between them, making Andrew's face catch fire.

The blonde froze at first, until Greg's lips slowly moved against his own and he kissed back, holding in a squeak as an arm went around his waist. Andrew dropped the cup in his hands to wrap them around Greg's neck.

This was officially his first kiss and it was perfect.

That time with Monica doesn't even count, this is so much better than that was. Neither of them tasted like cheap beer or smelled like overly sweet perfume and hair product.

Mixed berries and nectarines form the smoothies and Greg smelled like deep earthy cologne.

Andrew couldn't help but moan as Greg's tongue slid into his mouth while his blush went another shade deeper. Greg pulled back and smiled at Andrew's blurry blue eyes when his eyes suddenly snapped up to the watch on the furthest wall of the observation room,

"We should get back. Promised you I'd have you back before your cousin got done right?"

"Right." Andrew said not being able to keep the disappointment out of his voice, Andrew quickly picked up his camera and mask, when Greg took his free hand and started leading him out of the room as he gave the teen a smirk, "Besides I promised you a tour of the palace."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The main hall leading to the ballroom is down there."

Andrew followed Greg's gaze down the hallway, he could hear the music coming from the ballroom and the blonde let out a sigh at the fact that he wouldn't have to go running around the palace looking for a way out when Greg suddenly pulled him close and he smiled as they stumbled through one of the doors on the side of the hall.

The room was brightly lit, with hundreds of pictures all pinned up on the wall. Some where black and white while others were had bright colours. Buildings, people, animals and plants all shot from artistic angles while some stood on stands all around the room.

Andrew pulled away from Greg's grasp to walk forward and look around the room setting the camera down on a stool near the doorway, "Wow."

"This is... This is the king's gallery. He takes pictures sometimes when he travels or when he's around town. It's just a hobby though." Greg explained as he walked on after the blonde and Andrew stopped in front of a picture of a blood red orchid standing out against a black and white backdrop of leaves and brush.

"He's good, he really took all these?"

"Yeah he spends most of his time in here when he isn't working or whatever." Andrew resisted the urge to jump when Greg's arms wrapped around him and he took a deep breath to try and relax while Greg spoke beside his ear.

"I thought you might like to see some of his stuff, you know since you film everything. Do you like it?"

"It's amazing."

"You know, since your graduating soon maybe you should think about applying to a film school or something."

Andrew blinked in surprise, "Film school?"

"Yeah, I mean you're already comfortable with a camera, it's something you like to do so why not?"

"I-" Andrew paused, involuntarily leaning into the other, "That would actually be really cool, but I can't really afford film school."

"You could get a scholarship," Greg said as he turned his head to kiss the side of Andrew's neck making the blonde smile, "Or a loan or... I dunno get yourself a sugar daddy."

Andrew elbowed the man behind him and Greg let out a sound that sounded like something halfway between a grunt and a chuckle as he started laughing. "Shut up."

"I wouldn't mind the job."

"Oh yeah and exactly what would I have to do to for you to pay for college?" Andrew said as he turned around and gave Greg a grin when the royal lifted a hand to cup his cheek.

"Just be you."

Andrew blushed before grabbing the front of Greg's shirt to pull him down and seal their lips in a kiss, the blonde let out a soft moan as he reached up to the tie on the back of Greg's mask. He wanted to see his whole face, just to make this moment a little more real than it already was when his wrists were suddenly grabbed and Greg pulled away.

"I want to see your face." Andrew breathed and Greg seemed to swallow hard as he stared back into Andrew's eyes before he spoke.

"Andrew there's something you should know."

Andrew frowned at that and was about to ask what that was when the door to the room suddenly flew open and a man dressed in a black suit with no mask stood in the door.

"Your highness, there you are. It's midnight. The king and queen have been so worried that-" The man stopped when he caught sight of Andrew and blinked in surprise, "W-... I-"

Andrew's face flushed as he panicked and quickly pulled away from Greg and made for the door. "I need to go."

"Andrew wait!"

Greg was too late as the blonde was already out the door and he let out a sigh as he pulled off his mask, before walking over to the man who stood silently by the door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting sir."

The royal just sighed as he shook his head, "It's O.K, I just-" he stopped when he noticed Andrew's camera still sitting there on the stool. The little red light was still on and he smiled as he pressed the button on the side.

"I have a feeling I'll see him again soon."

**A/N: ok so the next chapter is the last I just feel like there should be a little more to it than the whole Cinderella boy meets other boy thing so yeah.**

**Anyway**

**Please review**


End file.
